Superman
by love anangel3
Summary: "Any questions mister Luther?"  I chuckled, the questions that I had needed trust and honesty. I knew I couldn't get those answers from him. So I smiled and coolly put on my façade of understanding and shook his hand."MPREG just read!swear you will love i
1. Chapter 1

Super man

I raced toward my home.

"What home Clark?"

I stopped and crumbled to the ground and cried. Me, superman shed tears to the ground, in the movies there would be rain and I would have Lex come after me. There would be at least someone to stop me from leaving. But this is reality and there was no rain there was no Lex, and one to talk me out of it I hiccupped and let my hand wander toward my stomach. I bite my lip and sucked it up. I was freaking superman I fought monsters I fought mutants. I should be able to handle that I'm pregnant. Totally normal for me anyway. I sat down and thought

"Lex can't know he would suspect I'm a alien of course, I can't go with mom because that's the first place Lex would go."

Maybe Europe would be an okay place to go; no I'd rather go Rome, food and the culture is wonderful there. I nodded Rome it would be

"You like that baby Rome, there's food and rich history, I'd rather have you born here but Lex would find me easily here."

It kicked and I took that as approval, rather than discontentment.

Lex P.O.V

He didn't even leave a note. He didn't take any of his cloths; he just took his passport and I.D. Lex drank another shot

"Clark what did I do?"

You knew that it was a blessing he was here for that long

"Shut up."

_**Come on why would he want you**_?

"Shut up."

**Clark was everything nice you, you were you**."

"SHUT UP."

Lex roared

"You know fuck it fuck you fuck the world I don't need Clark."

What a freaking lie Lex you are a disappointment as a son I'm so glad I'm dead

Lex smirked

"Clark I told you we were the thing they would write down in history, don't think I'm letting you go so easily."

He drank the last of his whiskey and smashed it between his fingers. The blood trickled to his forearm and than stained his suit. The first in many losses he would take for Clark Kent his lover.

Clark

I looked at the people and they stared at me. Did I have something on my face? Did my stomach show? Lex would simply wave at them and whisper in his ear

"**Clark they are staring at how beautiful you are."**

The baby kicked as I thought of Lex and I shook my head and mumbled

"Baby he wouldn't understand."

It stopped kicking and I thought I hered a sigh.

"Hello is you lost?"

A lithe man with black bangs and dark eyes asked. I jumped as I saw him smirk

"I'm so happy that I found you and not my ex he would eat you up."

The man had tan skin and was about my size, he was almost same build only he had a bit more curves.

"Hey sunshine, I have a apartment not far from here, I'm guessing you're from America so I'll help you till you get back on your feet."

I eyed him carefully Lex always said

"Clark I love that your innocent but lets face reality this world is dangerous, Luther fact people don't help you for free there is always a price."

The black haired man rolled his eyes

" I know what your thinking, but lets put this straight so you don't get confused, I need to repay a debt to society and you're my meal ticket out that debt."

I shifted my feet and grumbled

"I guess I can believe that."

The man smiled

"Okay oh my names Alexander messiah.'

I gulped

'Do they call you Lex for short."

I prayed to all the gods there may be that he would say no.

"Nah actually call me Michael I like it better."

The relief must have shown on my face because he said

"Heh a ex by that name?"

I saw no harm in telling him so I did

"Yea Lex Luther.'

Michael didn't pause in his steps as we walked down the busy street filled with vendors. The air smelled like pasta and pizza. Spices mixing within each other. People idly eating their food and talking about their day. Michael did respond after a while as he paused to buy oranges

"Possessive man he must have been to make you leave."

My eyes winded at the thought and quickly went to make it right

"No he was a bit but he loved me I left because I …"

Michael paused from putting the fruit in the basket

"Lets get one thing straight…"

"Clark."

He tasted my name on his mouth a few times

"Clark, Clark okay Clark lets get one thing straight I don't care if the man was a saint, right now I'm dealing with my breakup and really don't care to hear how yours went, so lets just say for now we are free and forget our ex's okay?"

I nodded; he passed me orange and smiled

"Life is like that orange, bittersweet."

Lex

"Any questions mister Luther?"

I chuckled, the questions that I had needed trust and honesty. I knew I couldn't get those answers from him. So I smiled and coolly put on my façade of understanding and shook his hand.

"Thank you Samuel do pass on my hello to your wife."

Samuel hand gripped my hand harshly and he clenched his teeth.

"Yes well I will be sure to tell her."

Bemused I tilted my head and filled with my voice with false concern

"Is anything wrong Samuel?"

Samuel looked to my glacier eyes and sighed

"Mister Luther it's nothing that concerns you."

I smirked

"Now I do hope nothing is wrong at home Samuel.'

He defiantly looked into my eyes

"Noting compared to yours."

I released my hand from his and wiped it on my pants

"Samuel I do wonder whatever happened to your lover Michael wasn't it?"

He clenched his fists and looked out to the city, my city in a few years now that nothing was holding me back.

"…Michael was a hardworking man.'

I rolled my eyes

"They all are Samuel, look at my Clark farm boy who ran away I gave him everything and he left."

Samuel twisted his tie

"I seduced him you know he was just a flower shop owner before I came along."

I shook my head

"Let me guess he wanted more and you couldn't give him that."

He looked to me his green eyes full of naivety

"No I gave him everything and he pushed me to marry a woman I didn't love for the sake of my well being. I just don't understand."

I sat down and looked around the room, the expensive sofa made of leather. The indoor bar filled with shapes of many fine scotch and wine. The television and than I saw something I missed in my rampage

"Clarks glasses…"

Samuel looked at them and picked them up from the floor and played with them.

"Clark must have been very important if you kept surveillance for all those years."

I glowered and whipped the glasses from his hand

"Clark must have been like my lover caring and stubborn."

I placed the glasses on the counter top and snidely remarked

"Never compare your lover to my Clark he was everything good and sweet."

Samuel shook and laughed

"Mister Luther looks how pathetic we are thinking about lovers who will never come back."

Samuel

I remembered the first day I saw Michael, he was arranging flowers into a vase. I smiled and gave him my thousand watt smile

"Hello."

He turned and gulped, I was remarkably good looking. I had green eyes and pale skin. I smirked

"I do believe you are the shop owner aren't you?"

He nodded, his eyes following every move I made. I bent to pick up a daisy and placed it on my head

"How does it look?"

His dark eyes burned though my skin as he said

"Beautiful."

I blushed and coughed

"Well, mister Messiah I came here so that you might reconsider selling your flower shop."

He glared at me than and gruffly said

"Not for sale."

I cringed at the tone and traced the countertop filled with yellow daisies. I shouldn't of cringed I had taken over companies fiercer and more sharp tongued than him. The thing was it actually hurt that he used that tone with me.

"Look I don't need to sale it's very profitable as it is now and no to any amount of money you can offer."

I twisted my tie and meekly looked from under my eyelashes and whispered shyly

"That's fine."

He shook his head and tipped my head

"You haven't done this before have you?"

I slapped his hand away and confidence back snarled

"Look mister Messiah I will have your shop and you will give it to me willingly."

He looked at me amused and folded his hands across his chest and chuckled silkily

"And I will make you love me."

I defiantly walked to the door and shouted

"I have taken companies over for your information and some flower shop hick wont stop me from getting your store even if it is you."

He waved calmly goodbye and winked

"Bye also for your information I like them feisty."

I put the middle finger and stormed out, I been to think of the many ways I could take him over when I realized. That this was the angriest I had been when taking over a business and with that knowledge it got me angrier.

Clark

We came to his house it turned out to be a modest flower shop. Michael waved me to the to the back where it filled with daisies and books. I fingered the ribbon on a book as Michael packed the oranges in a fridge. He looked to me and said

"That's what Samuel did too when he nervous."

I looked to him my eyes wide

"Really.."

He shook his head, and gestured to his living room. It was beautiful. He had a black sofa, and a plasma TV. His living room was filled with daisies and roses. The sun shined brightly from the window.

"Samuel didn't believe I would keep this shop."

I glanced toward Michael as he lost himself in the memories.

"He would also wake up with a bunch of daisies in his hair."

I tried shaking him out of it.

"Michael comes on what happened to what you said before?"

"He was so beautiful, his smile it quirked up in the edges and than beamed like a million beams of sun."

I looked around and saw a vase filled with water and splashed him with it. He shook his head and growled

"Okay maybe I was getting lost but you could have just hit me."

I smiled my smile and his eyes glazed

"That's how he smiled exactly like you Clark."

I blushed hotly and asked

"Was he like me?"

Michael laughed than

"Nothing like you he was cold and hot headed, took me a long time to convince him I loved him."

Clark mused

"Lex always loved me …he just needed to trust me and not ask questions."

Michael glared and snarled

"What happens if he wanted to know the secrets to protect you maybe he would of understood, maybe a simple I cant tell you would of let him rest at ease that you trusted that much and not lie to his face maybe.."

Michael stood up and pointed his finger

"Maybe than he wouldn't of had to take drastic measures so you could have been safe!"

Clark's eyes watered and he started to cry into his hands. Michael glanced at him and than felt horrible and quickly wrapped his arms around Clark

"No Clark I'm sorry I just Samuel he didn't tell that he had to marry this dame and if he didn't he would lose everything so I pushed him to marry her I didn't want him to lose everything because of and maybe if he told me before I would been more prepared."

Clark looked up and softly said

"I'm alien."

Michael sighed as he looked to Clark

"I know we sometimes can feel alienated from the world but it doesn't mean your alien."

Clark sat up and shook his head

"No I am alien like from outer space from krypton."

Michael exasperated

"Yes I know there is a chemical named krypton but Clark …"

Clark stood and shouted

"No alien I'm alien I Clark Kent am from outer space and am pregnant with Alexander Luther's child."

Michael scathed his head

"Okay your pregnant with child you're a man and alien okay I can believe that."

Clark tilted his head

"You can?"

Michael shakily smiled

"No but I can accept it."

Lex

Clark I wonder where you are. Are you okay are you taken care of? Your mother doesn't even know where you are. Clark why are you doing this to me? You already know I am a little unstable when you're not around to keep me sane. So why escape?

"Mister Luther Samuel is here to see you."

I nodded as I drank another shot of whisky. Samuel came in and took out the files I had on Clark already

"Lex that boy isn't normal from your files and others newsprint he could be superman …"

I shrugged

"I know that I accepted it I just want you to find him."

Samuel let his hand rove to his hair

"But Lex he's superman he can move at the speed of light and destroy buildings if he doesn't want to be found heck he won't be found."

I slammed my hand on the desk

"Look you're the best around I wouldn't be asking you to find Clark if you weren't and remember I know your dirty little secret you don't want that circulating."

Samuel sighed and sat down on the chair opposite of me

"Look Lex I am looking for Michael too…with your Clark I just can't find him…"

I cracked my knuckles

"I don't care for your problems Samuel all I want is Clark here with me!"

Samuel eyes welled with tears

"Look I understand what…"

I stood up and flung the items on the desk to the floor the priceless heirlooms the ancient vases and the computer filled with Lex corp. important information all useless without Clark

"**YOU DON'T. …Clark IS MY LIFE… I would give up everything I would kill for HIM I would do things you couldn't imagine. DON'T TELL ME YOU…. understand because ….you … don't**!"

Samuel cried now his tears staining my carpet. I shook my head and took a deep breath and looked at the mess I caused. I almost went to my desk to click the intercom when I remembered I threw that to the floor. I couldn't apologize it was his fault for trying to convince that Clark wasn't coming back …I heard him cry and I hated it.

Clark

Maybe Lex was okay…he was just a little unstable.

"Hey farm boy whatcha thinking bout?

I looked to Michael and wished that I had fallen in love with instead of Lex who was had my heart in his hand

"Why couldn't I just of fallen in love with you."

Michael raised his eyebrow and chuckled

"Look I may accept you're a pregnant alien but I don't think you would have ever fallen for me."

I took the vanilla ice cream he had and prepared to listen to his long speech

"Look Clark I wont make it long but god has soul mates for us and I'm positive Lex is yours."

I stared at his blue eyes and asked

"Couldn't we try?"

Michael looked at with such sad eyes that I couldn't bear to look at him

"Stupid idea just stop it."

Michael shook his head

"We could try but I can't promise that it would work."

I looked up to the sky and smiled, I was only three months pregnant two months and five days away from Lex….

"Your right we could try but it wouldn't work."

Michael looked at me quizzically

"Why the sudden change of mind?"

I held his hand and smirked

"I still think of Lex when I'm with you, as I'm holding your hand I think how his hand would fit right into mine."

So review and tell me what you think about it so far ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Michael**

I think of the nights I spent with Samuel …

He was meek when he was with me. He would blush at every step I took toward him.

"Love what's wrong."

Samuel extended his arms to me and I would hold him and he would sigh softly

"I feel as if nothing can hurt me when I am in your arms."

I would stroke his hair and than he would kiss me. Than we would delude ourselves that this was all we needed and that this love would never end. How foolish….

**Lex**

Breath in and out. That's what I did to take into what I did. I looked at the room that was in disarray and the crying man in the chair. Why were humans so emotional?

"Samuel please do leave after your done with your crying."

He looked up at me his eyes cold

"Mister Luthor you do know are agreement still stands."

I smirked

"I'm glad were on terms that I can actually understand, instead of your emotional babble."

Samuel shrugged

"I wouldn't be talking just look at the room."

My eyes flashed than I let my shark smile appear. Finally something to take my mind off Clark.

"How about this mister Luthor …"

He stood in front of me his breath mouth dangerously close to mine

"We forget those who left…"

I back a step and looked at him

"You know I can never stop thinking about Clark."

Samuel let his hands trail to the first button of my shirt

"Oh Lex, I was just suggesting a little escape from your pain, a little fun."

At the moment it didn't seem so bad. With each button he opened he let each one of my worries fritter away into the air. Those eyes he had were like Clarks his lips. He could easily give into this lust.

"Is it me that you sweat?"

Samuel asks than licks my neck

"Or is it because of Clark."

I pressed him closer, closer I needed this

"We both know who make us sweat."

He nodded and bite my neck making the my pale skin a fiery red, I growled

"Don't mark me."

Samuel smirked and placed his fingers on my chest and whispered silkily

"Alright mark me, do what you couldn't do with Clark."

My eyes popped open. I looked at the man whose eyes and lips were Clarks. I let myself be deceived. But if it would take my mind off Clark I would take the chance eagerly. He left me I reminded myself. He was crazy if he thought I would remain a celibate nun. I pounced Samuel and let the fang of my teeth scrape his neck. I let myself be reminded that here if I bite in between the jugular this man would be dead. It turned me on more. With Clark I didn't have to wonder if I hurt him. The only way I could was with kryptonite and that was no good. His skin would turn a shade of green. His lips would become chapped and he wouldn't be my Clark anymore. I laughed

"I always told Clark he was a horrible liar."

Samuel whimpered as I took off his pants and began to kiss in between his cock and stomach

"Why?"

I let my hand touch the hot flesh and rubbed it up and down. . I could tell you that finally I had a night filled with passion. Where there wasn't any lying, no hiding. It did me a great stress relief. But I still hope to God that he was worth it.

**Clark**

Lex I had to wonder what you were doing. I really wanted to know but if did I would regret it. For all I know he could be….

"No I'm sure Lex wouldn't do that."

Michael looked at me and smirked

"Thinking of Lex again?"

I shook my head and let my hand flutter to the little pod it was yellow and round

"That's a Acacia flower."

I kept looking at it feeling a strong connection with it, Michael smiled and helpfully said

"It means secret love."

I looked to Michael who was staring wistfully at the flower. He than looked at me and coughed

"It also means friendship."

If the situation couldn't get more awkward…till a customer ran into the store shouting

"I need 2 dozen roses…'

tbc


End file.
